


Matchmakers

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Elena and Mack gang up on Daisy and Phil, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I think?, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, They just needed a little push, post-episode scene, should it be in the main pairing tag?, the ending feels like it could?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Elena and Mack are giving Daisy and Coulson a much needed pep talk. They just want their friends to be happy.





	Matchmakers

“So.” Elena said, sitting down beside Daisy in the common room.

“So?” Daisy looked questioningly at her friend.

“You and Coulson.” Elena continued, nodding her head towards Phil, who was at the moment fulfilling an old promise with May.

“What about me and Coulson?” Daisy asked, confused. “You mean, if we'll tell Mace that you and Mack broke the rules? No worries. We're both happy for you two.”

Elena looked at her as if Daisy was being obtuse on purprose.

“We know you won't.” Elena said, as they watched May leave, saying something about going to see Piper and her trainees, “I meant when you two are going to get together.”

Daisy choked on her beer.

Phil and Mack, who had gone and sat with him, turned to look at her, as Elena patted her back.

“I'm good, I'm good.” she said, winded.

_DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC_

On the other side of the room, Mack was breaching the same conversation.

“Sir.”

“I am not your boss, Mack.” Phil said, with an easy smile. “What is it?”

“Coulson.” the other man sighed. “It's about...”

“You and Elena? We won't say anything about your changed status.” Phil said.

“No, we know. It's not about that.”

“...Not...? Then, what is it about?”

“It is, actually, about Daisy and you.” Mack said, looking like he'd rather not be having this conversation.

“Daisy and me?” Phil blinked.

“Yeah. Don't you think she should know?”

Phil looked down at his hands.

“I should tell her, I know. But we just found her, she was just thrust back into SHIELD, when it wasn't her choise. I don't want to crowd her with...”

“Your feelings?” Mack asked.

“Yeah.

“I wasn't a good friend, I was hurt and I hurt her, when I first saw her. It was the realisation that YoYo was helping her and she didn't tell me, us, that made me lash out at Daisy, but I understood, it wasn't my place, my call. YoYo helped.” he admitted. “I need to appologise to Daisy. Soon.”

“You know her; she won't hold it against you.” Phil said.

“That's why I have to.” Mack shook his head. “But you also owe it to her to tell her. Not just that you're glad to have her back.”

“Once she's settled down a little.” Phil said.

“Coulson.” Mack sighed. “You have time now. You know we could be send off to a mission and get into another ghost hunt. When will the right time be, then?”

Phil looked at Daisy and Elena talking.

“Is Daisy getting a similar talk?” he asked amused, an eyebrow raised.

Mack looked up, a long-suffering sigh escaping him.

“I told her we shouldn't all be in the same room.” he said under his breath.

_DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC_

“So...what? You and Mack are giving us The Talk?” Daisy raised an eyebrow at Elena.

“If you mean we are trying to talk some sense in you and him, then yes.”

“Guys, it's not...we're...we're good.” she said, deflating, turning to look at Phil, who was looking over at her at the moment.

She saw him nod at her, before turning back to Mack.

Daisy sighed.

“He missed you a lot.” Elena said softly.

“I know. He sort of told me. Before we walked in on you.” Daisy smirked. “I'm really happy for you and Mack.”

“You said that already. Now I want to be happy for you.”

“And what makes you think I'd want...” she started.

“Because you told me you left to keep him safe.” Elena said.

“I did, didn't I?” Daisy grinned. “Yeah, I'd want. But he needs to make the first move, if he wants, too.” she said, quietly.

“Something tells me he will.” her friend smiled up at Mack.

“YoYo?” he stood by the couch. “Can I talk to you a moment?” he motioned with his head towards the door.

“Oh, that's how it's called now.” Daisy teased him.

“Daisy...” he blushed.

Daisy snickered.

“Go on, you two. Have a nice _talk_.”

“Thank you.” Elena grinned, getting up and leading Mack out.

Daisy chuckled.

She was startled when the couch dipped a little at her side and she turned to see Phil sitting beside her.

“Hey.” she smiled.

“Hey.”

“We're the last ones awake, huh?” she noted.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Any idea where I will be sleeping? Is my old bunk still available?” she asked him.

“I don't know?” he said, making a face at himself. “I have been sleeping on the Zephyr for the past six months. I am not sure _I_ still have a bunk to my name.” he said.

“You were living on the plane while you were trying to find me?”

“Yeah. This place...it didn't feel right without you. And with SHIELD becoming public again...I was more worried for you, than the politics this needed.”

“Oh, Phil...” she sighed.

“I told you, I wanted you to be the new Director, but I couldn't find you in time for the promotion.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to be.” he smiled. “You're here now. I'll just have to wait a little longer for you to order me around.”

Daisy smiled.

“You're...the best thing that happened to me. Sometimes, I wondered if this is how my mother felt with my father. This feeling of belonging.”

“Daisy...” he breathed out her name, cupping her face, resting his forehead against hers. “You are the most amazing, bravest, selfless and caring person I had the honor to meet. And the fortune to know and...love.”

“Yeah?” she breathed out.

“So, so much.”

“I tried not to get attatched. To you. I found out, I always was. I knew you weren't dead when you were sucked into the in-between space. _I could feel you._ ” she said.

“I was there. You took off with Robbie's car. I _won_ that car.” he smiled.

“We are partners, Phil. Yours is mine and mine is yours.”

Phil's smile softened, his thumps rubbing her cheecks. Daisy sighed.

“I like the sound of that, what is mine is yours.” he sighed, closing the space between them to kiss her lightly.

Daisy kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“What do you say we go see if there are bunks in our names and then hide in the Zephyr?” she suggested, her lips a breath away from his.

“I like your plan.” he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Or, skip the search and lock ourselves in the Zephyr?” she kissed him.

“Whatever you want. I just wanna be with you.”

“Zephyr, then. I don't think I have the patience to look for our bunks tonight.”

Coulson didn't notice Mack and Elena peeking from around the corner, and even though Daisy felt them, she was otherwise occupied.

“Told you it would work.” Elena said.

“Think things will start going good for them now?”

“They are with us. Why not them?” Elena turned to look at her boyfriend.

Mack shrugged.

“I'm just worried.” he said.

“You worry too much, turtleman. Now. Take me to bed.” she smirked up to him.

Blushing slightly, Mack sneaked them into his bunk.

 


End file.
